


Tomorrow is another day

by BananaRaptor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Time Loop, based on a prompt, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 40,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaRaptor/pseuds/BananaRaptor
Summary: Harry has an ordinary day at work





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a red tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.  
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	2. 2

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a brown tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	3. 3

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a blue tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	4. 4

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a yellow tie with stripes and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	5. 5

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a charcoal tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	6. 6

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a beige tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	7. 7

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a polkadotted tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	8. 8

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out an orange tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	9. 9

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a maroon tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	10. 10

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a teal tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	11. 11

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a mint green tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	12. 12

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a deep blue tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	13. 13

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a pink tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	14. 14

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a black tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	15. 15

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a white and red tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	16. 16

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a brown tie with orange stripes and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	17. 17

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a grey tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	18. 18

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a navy tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	19. 19

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a red tie with little sheep on it and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	20. 20

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a forest green tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	21. 21

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out an ultramarine tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	22. 22

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a purple tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	23. 23

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a mandarin tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	24. 24

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a mocha brown tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	25. 25

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out an amber tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	26. 26

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a lilac tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	27. 27

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a light gray tie with bumblebees on it and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	28. 28

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a black and blue tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	29. 29

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a light brown tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	30. 30

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a violet and gold tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	31. 31

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a turquoise tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	32. 32

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a tan tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	33. 33

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a bright green tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	34. 34

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a crimson tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	35. 35

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a mustard tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	36. 36

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a magenta tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	37. 37

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a rainbow tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	38. 38

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a cyan tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	39. 39

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a grey and orange tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


	40. 40

At exactly six in the morning Harry Potters alarm clock rang. Harry pressed snooze once and slept for another ten beautiful minutes before the alarm blared again, forcing him up. He wanted to sleep in, but work doesn’t wait, and the drilling business is a fast paced one. He assumed so at least, Harry had never worked in any other business. 

Harry put on his glasses and padded across his bedroom to his closet, where he picked out a spring green tie and a white shirt, to go with his usual black pants. He turned to the mirror and checked himself out, and despite the perpetually messy hair, he thought he looked properly middle-managerly. Satisfied, he walked to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen he poured himself a bowl of yoghurt while his coffee brewed. As usual, he added raisin bran on top of the yoghurt. There were a lot of raisins this morning, Harry noted, and this would surely mean it would be a good day. At least breakfast would be, Harry loved raisin bran. 

On his way out the door, Harry briefly thought that it would be nice to have a pet. Perhaps a dog he could walk before work, who could be excited to get up in the morning. Or perhaps a cat that could be glad to see him get up, and which would watch him intently until he fed it. Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have the time for a pet, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to get one. Maybe one day when he got a promotion, Harry thought. 

Harry took the bus to work. It was better for the environment, he reasoned. And he could sit and think rather than having to focus on driving. Unfortunately, this also meant dealing with people on the bus. Like the old lady who smelled like boiled cabbage and farts, but probably didn’t know herself. Or the big guy with the tattoos who always got up to let the cabbage lady sit (Harry liked that guy). All in all the bus was not a bad thing. 

At exactly 8 Harry walked into his workplace. He may have waited outside a few minutes to be exactly on time. Harry liked being on time, it was very satisfactory. Like he won a little game he played with himself. On his way in he greeted Todd and Robert, who are just getting a cup of coffee from the machine and grabbed a cup himself. Harry added extra sugar and some of that powdered cream stuff they always had in the kitchen, because while Harry was adult enough to have a real job, he didn’t feel quite adult enough for black coffee. 

On his way to his chair, Harry greeted Elena, who was carrying a very large stack of paper. Harry offered to help, but Elena said she’s got it and Harry didn’t want to push the issue. 

Harry worked at a desk. He might have been suited for actually going into the field and do real drilling, but Harry wasn’t trained for that. He was an office worker. Some days though, he would have liked to see the big drills in work. He also heard that sometimes the guys doing the drilling would find fossilized sea urchins and whatnot among the rubble, and that would be fun too. He could have started collecting them and have had something to put on his shelf! 

But Harry was happy with his job, really, and appreciated having it. He got all the coffee he could drink and half an hour for lunch. And his colleagues were nice. Harry liked to think they were friends even, though he understood that he was the middle manager, and had to decide things once in a while. 

At lunch Harry took a break, and had a sandwich and some water. The sandwich was his favorite, ham and cheese, and the water was sparkling water because he figured he deserved it after working out the knots in the Johnson drilling account before lunch.   
At lunch Harry also talks to Tim and Carl about the football game. Harry likes football, but he’s never played it other than in gym class when he was a kid. And that had been… unpleasant. Cousin Dudley had made sure of that. Harry had actually avoided all sports for years after getting out of the Dursley’s house, not just the ones that involved kicking a ball around and was getting a bit soft around the middle for it. 

But watching sports was rather fun. And discussing it at work was even more fun. Especially when their team won and Tim got very excited about it, waving his hands in the air. Go team. 

After work Harry took the bus home again. He liked to think his colleagues liked him, as they talked about football matches and other things during work, but they weren’t exactly friends enough to go out and have a beer after work. 

The bus was stuffed full of people as usual, though the cabbage lady was never there in the evenings. So the man with the tattoos got to sit. Harry was happy for him, even if he didn’t know the man. He seemed so nice. 

When harry reached the door he once again wished he had a dog, just a little one, to greet him at the door, and bark excitedly when he came home. Or a cat who could watch him come in through the windows and wind around his legs, purring, when he came home. but Harry didn’t have the time for a pet. Maybe when he got promotion, he thought again. 

As usual, Harry watched the telly while he ate. He didn’t catch the beginning of the movie, but it seems exciting enough. It has magic, which is Harry’s favorite. He doesn’t catch the ending either, he has to go to bed before it’s done. 

Harry changes into his striped pajamas before bed and brushes his teeth thoroughly. Then he sets the alarm and puts his glasses on the nightstand. Tomorrow is another day.


End file.
